


Humiliating Costumes and Sticky Three-Year-Olds

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 The Diddly-Bops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Jade's take on the episode





	Humiliating Costumes and Sticky Three-Year-Olds

You know you’ve sunk to a new level when your lotion-obsessed guidance counselor’s toddler nephew comes to school looking for your autograph because you dressed up like a fucking hamburger and s around on a stage. If Sikowitz wasn’t paying us to do this… it’s _online_. I’m going to the airport, and it’ll be the in-flight movie. The Diddly-Bops.

I couldn’t fit my boobs into the hamburger. I couldn’t fit my boobs into my homely hamburger and I had blue highlights in my hair. My career has gone tame. My career of blood and screaming and disturbing imagery has gone tame because of a hamburger.

I got some of my edge back when we got to Vega’s house. I borrowed a pair of kitchen shears and started separating the petals from their garden daisies. It’s like therapy only, it works.

Sikowitz took my money and we became the Diddly-Bops. Something is wrong with Shapiro. He made a song about broken glass. He makes me want to eat toothpaste. I am never going to be a hamburger again.


End file.
